Phenomenon
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: There was a mutual attraction between them that neither truly denied nor did anything about and what was worse was that she, Buttercup, had to train with him, Butch, to control her powers...but she didn't take orders from just anyone...PPGZ xRRBZ
1. Chapter 1

_She can't love, she can't commit…yet she's found the best thing for her and it was him. _

As she sat in front of her vanity table, a comb grasped in her hand Buttercup mused over her life as it were. She had two sisters, Blossom and Bubbles, a father Dr Utonium and no mother. They were all different yet she wondered idly how they could still care for each other when daily arguments brewed under their ceiling. Blossom, bossy and intelligent was the one she disagreed with the most, only to rile her up because that amused her to no end. Bubbles, cheerful and cute was one person she could count on mostly because Bubbles knew what to say at the right time. As for their father, he was usually locked up in his lab although that's not to say he wasn't a good father. He was quite over protective and the family man when he wanted to be.

Buttercup leaned forward slightly and dabbed her lips with some red lip gloss before applying some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes. As she studied her reflection, one of beauty, she was pleased to say that she was no longer a spoiled five year old. She was a woman of eighteen, not so much a tomboy any more but she still had that boyish outlook on certain aspects of life. Standing and picking up the pile of clothes on her bed, she dressed out of her silk nightgown and pulled on her knee high socks.

"Buttercup, we're going to be late." Bubbles poked her head into her sister's room, blond hair plaited down her back.

"Yea, just give me a second," Buttercup smiled as she buttoned up her shirt and pulled on her sweater vest.

It was the first day of school, of senior year and after this year she was going to relax and do the things she wanted before heading off to university. Her uniform was mandatory and if she could she would be at school in simple cargos and a tank. The grey skirt was itchy against her thighs and the cream sweater was tight over her bust, she could expect the boys to stare and that was one thing she never looked forward to.

Grabbing her school bag from the floor which looked to be bursting from its zips, Buttercup raced down the stairs to the kitchen. "Morning Buttercup," the Professor greeted brightly, pushing a plate of toast towards his daughter. He always tried to make it on time to meals.

"Morning Dad," they had gone past the awkward stage of calling him 'Professor' after an incident where Mojo Jojo almost got him killed.

"Bring the toast with you Buttercup, we have to go because as Student-"

"-Representative I have to welcome the new students. Yes, yes, coming Capt'n," Buttercup saluted the red head before smiling apologetically at the black haired man. "Sorry Dad," she grabbed a piece of toast and an apple from the fruit basket, hurrying out of the kitchen and towards their sleek, black car. Her car.

She begged a whole two years and spent those two years trying to prove herself responsible for driving as she neglected the idea of flying to school in a skirt. Not when now, as a woman, she didn't want anyone looking up at her privates. Somehow she managed to convince her sisters of this case also, so they helped her get the car she wanted.

"They're boys aren't they Blossom?" Bubbles asked quietly from the back seat.

"What?" Blossom asked, looking up from her school bag and turning in her seat to regard the blonde.

"She means the new kids," Buttercup's lip curled unpleasantly as she drove towards their prestigious school.

"Oh, yea they are," Blossom pulled out a piece of paper from her bag and frowned at it, "a Brick, Boomer and Butch," she mumbled, "our year level."

"Ah, I hope they're cute," Buttercup snorted at the clumsy remark and rolled her eyes at Bubbles through the rear view mirror. Blossom just chuckled.

When they arrived at school they were immediately hurled away by their friends or in Buttercup's case the Head of Sport Faculty. She was told that as her last year of Captaincy she should make her year memorable and bring home the Championship trophy for soccer and oversee the other teams in their sports. As a student she couldn't disagree and bringing home a trophy was a goal she had already planned for the year, yet she hardly needed the extra pressure and humbly proceeded to thank the teacher. It was her luck as well to have that teacher first thing on a Monday morning and grumbling to herself Buttercup threw open her Physical Education text book and hung her head.

She always hated Mondays even if she had her favourite classes. For her, Mondays marked the end of a well deserved break and brought forth hell that was called school. She missed the school years where life was simple, no boys admiring you, hardly any homework, where school marks hardly mattered and where adolescence was simple. She was brought up with responsibility to both the city of Townsville and it's inhabitants but now as a legal adult there was more to it than catching the bad guys.

"Hey Captain," Buttercup's vision of the black board was obscured and she stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

"Hey Lily." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"How were your holidays?"

"Just fine."

"Ah…" Lily trailed off and tilted her head to the side, chewing her bottom lip looking for an opportune moment to ask her something.

"Just say it Lily," Buttercup sighed, eyes not straying from the board as she began to take notes.

"We're wondering about Soccer tryouts, do you have any idea when they are?" She asked quietly.

"It's the first day of school Lily," green eyes snapped towards the brown haired girl and she looked indignantly at the Vice Captain.

"Still…"

"Listen, alright. Tryouts aren't going to be this week, allow things to settle before we go that far. Um…we'll see about second week," Buttercup's eye twitched as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer for her persistent friend, if she could call her that.

"Fine." Lily turned around to face the board and Buttercup glowered slightly at the back of the girl's head. God, she hated that girl.

Buttercup's interest in the lesson soon drifted from human anatomy to staring out the window at the three boys whom were relaxing underneath an oak tree. She wondered vaguely about why they weren't in class because their school had tight security when it came to students skipping class. One of the boys had even taken to climbing the oak tree and she watched him dazed as his lithe arms and legs carried him over the first branch in less then ten seconds. From what she could tell, he was tall and blonde and thin and by observing how the boys treated each other they seemed to be really close. The blonde had taken to reaching down a hand to his black haired friend and with immense strength, launched the boy up onto another branch. That surprised her and she accidentally snapped her pen.

She stared as the ink oozed onto her fingers and immediately she threw a hand in the air, "sir," she called out.

"What is it Buttercup?" The teacher looked up from his notes and stared at the black haired girl.

"Can I go wash my hand?" Before she could get an answer, already knowing it being a yes she dashed from the room and down the hall.

"Buttercup!" Skidding to a halt, she turned around and stared at her sister.

"You haven't seen three boys have you, a blonde, a red head and the other with black hair?" Blossom's cheeks were red and her eyes blazing. Buttercup smirked; it seemed those boys were running away from her dear ol' sister.

"Yea I have, but can this wait? My hands," she raised them and waggled her blue, sticky fingers, walking a few steps backwards and then pushing open the bathroom door with her back.

"What did you do?" Blossom asked, following her and deciding to sit on one of the sinks.

"Well…I was sitting in class looking at those new boys and yea, my pen snapped in half." It took her a good ten minutes to get most of the ink off her skin and she resided to fixing her hair and reapply her lip gloss, "I'll show you to the boys," she smiled, green eyes bright.

To get from the second floor bathroom to the courtyard took another ten minutes and during that time Blossom was pushing her to go back to class and to just tell her where the boys were. They argued all the way to the tree where the boys noticed their arrival and were watching in amusement.

"You have such an attitude Buttercup!"

"I'm a _teenager_, deal with it."

"Being a teenager doesn't give you a right to act this way towards me!"

"What's so special about you _Miss_ Student Representative?"

Blossom glowered, her brown – red eyes blazing more intensely with anger and impatience towards her green loving sister. Buttercup waved a hand at the boys who were now chuckling and pushed her sister roughly in the back towards them. "You ran away from me?" Blossom said finally, hands on her hips.

"Who wouldn't?" the red haired boy muttered and Buttercup had to stifle her laugh behind her hand.

"That's really no way to talk to my sister guys, seriously, she has a temper." Buttercup said deciding to analyse each of them in a way that prepared her to get to know them.

The blonde who was Boomer going by the way Blossom was talking seemed the most casual and carefree. He was easily distracted by the things around him and was amusing himself with a leaf he couldn't reach. His smile was innocent and whilst she could say that each of the boys was good looking, this boy had the cute charm and sweet demeanour. She felt as if this boy would be the one to show the greatest amount of respect to a girl, something she valued in guys.

The second was the one Blossom had the most trouble dealing with, Brick, a hot headed, red head with a bright red baseball cap. He was leaning lazily against the tree trunk and was smirking arrogantly, sharp words sneaking out of his mouth in a deep, masculine voice. Buttercup however had to smile; he had guts to at least go against her sister and in some way was making herself laugh. He was witty and hot; traits that would make the girls go for him in no time.

Finally the last boy Butch was sitting on another branch of the large oak tree. He seemed oblivious to everything around him as he closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk, arms crossed. She never caught him smiling at Brick's sarcasm or even laughing, although she had caught him laughing before at the beginning. It was breathy sort of laugh and she suspected that this boy never really smiled, only smirked. She could see it would suit him far better than something that looked awkward on his being. He was mysterious, calm, collected and silent. She had to put it to him having to deal with two brothers who were all opposites of the other.

Suddenly Buttercup's attention was drawn to the slight shake in the earth below and she frowned, immediately tugging at her sister's arm. "Blossom." She said urgently.

"Can't you see I'm having an undignified conversation with an _idiot_, can this wait?" Blossom snarled, lashing out at the black haired woman.

"I don't think this can!" Green eyes widened as she turned them towards the car park, the quakes getting stronger and rougher. "Blossom! The car park!"

"What?" Blossom regaining her composure turned towards the parked cars and then up at the boys, "you'd do best to get out of the tree and out of the courtyard." She said loudly over the noise. The alarm went off immediately and they could already hear the beginnings of the students screaming, the panic that filled the atmosphere.

Blossom threw down a hand at Brick which he accepted begrudgingly. She pulled him up easily, controlling her strength as to not break his arm off. Buttercup wobbled slightly but despite trying to stay upright fell ungracefully, legs spread eagled underneath her. Raising a head and glaring towards the cars, she pushed herself up again but horror struck her as she saw her black car crumple into the ground. "Oh, no way!" She snarled, pushing her black hair over her shoulders and making her slow way towards the car park.

"Buttercup! Buttercup, no come back. We don't know what we're facing." Blossom pulled out of Brick's arms as he tried to keep them steady on the shaking earth.

"Blossom! Buttercup! It's Mojo!" Bubbles ran towards them with some difficulty, her braid swinging behind her.

Buttercup growled, her eyes turning a bright green as she still made her way towards the cause of their problems. Two hands grabbed onto her shoulders, she turned and faced Boomer and the other, Butch. "Let go of _me_," she whispered, anger overpowering her senses.

"It's not safe." Boomer replied, a frown creasing his eyebrow.

"_Exactly._ So let _go_ of me." Buttercup felt her powers growing unsteadily within her, a dark, green mass ready to explode.

As they grew or aged, the girl's powers became more unsteady and dangerous, a bad reaction with Chemical X it seemed and most times it took great patience and a good deal of calm to stop from over powering. Buttercup usually allowed her emotions to get the best of her so when it came to calming down; she found it difficult so as a result her mass of energy would have to be released.

Butch allowed his hand to slide from her shoulder to her hand where he grasped it tightly. He motioned for Boomer to step back where he placed a hand on that shoulder. He stood behind her, green eyes ahead of them at the massive vehicle that emerged from the ground. He pulled her closely to him, and raised their entwined hand, "you've just got to let it all go," he whispered into her ear.

Buttercup sighed at the feel of warmth, and the smell of cologne that enveloped her senses. His breath tickled her ear and she squirmed uncomfortably, green eyes bright, wide at the contact with the stranger. His words made little sense to her and she didn't understand what was happening when the power that was bulging within her was weakening. She saw the dark, green murkiness of her aura take over his hand, both of their hands.

She still felt angry however at Mojo Jojo who had taken her most prized possession, her car. "He'll pay for that, Crazy Monkey Bastard." She growled softly and leaned back comfortably into Butch's toned chest as she heard his laugh and felt it against her back.

"Now, just let it go," Butch instructed and he pressed lightly on Buttercup's stomach making her gasp and the blazing light in their hands to increase in size.

Buttercup released the power, wincing slightly but watching dazedly as it raced through the air at Mojo Jojo and his new creation. When it blew up as a large blast of fire and a great puff of smoke Buttercup cheered and twirled around, hugging Butch tightly. She looked up at him smiling but met his curious gaze and suddenly felt uncomfortable. She pulled back slightly and held her hands to her chest.

"What are you?" She asked softly, green eyes wary.

"What?" Butch asked stupidly.

"Powers. What do you know about powers?" She asked suddenly, ignoring the mess behind her, ignoring her sisters and everything else but him.

"I…know enough." Butch replied uneasily.

"That's an understatement," Buttercup asked steadily growing annoyed, "you know a lot." She accused, poking him in the chest.

The black haired boy grabbed her finger roughly, "if I told you about us…would you run away?" He asked, pulling her close.

"If you told me you had powers like me…I'd find you undeniably cool." She breathed.

"Well then, I'm cool." He smirked arrogantly and she was right, it seemed this boy smirked more than he smiled. Somehow though, it didn't faze her as much and she found herself enjoying his company than expected.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Well that's the end of the first chapter. Once again another teenagers fic except here the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuff have just met. Where am I going with this I do not know but I had the urge to write another PPG story. Once again Buttercup is my main character because I just love her to bits. I hope you stay to read the rest of the story and I'll update soon enough.

Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Vigilante **

The simulator became a repetitive game and didn't quench her need for a fight as much as it would if she was truly going against someone skilled. As she kept the goggles over her eyes she will always see countless computerised villains. Professor Utonium had created it for her so she could train or just play for fun, finally acknowledging the girl's love for physical activity. He had gone over the boundaries of just making human criminals and even mimicked Mojo Jojo or other villains. However, a game couldn't compare to reality.

Buttercup skidded to a halt already in a fighting stance as she dodged a black clad criminal's kick to her torso. She leapt again as she manoeuvred out of the line of fire of a gun wielding terrorist and then back flipped, sending two kicks to another's face. She launched punch after punch, her hands glowing green as the make believe characters surrounded her. When she trained she tried not to use her powers, at least not to fly because that gave her too much of an advantage. It was fair to say she was the equivalent to a black belt in karate or some other martial arts.

She pushed a red button on her wrist guard and collapsed, breathing heavily on bended knee. Sweat dripped from her nose as she tried to regain composure after a hard day of working out. She had been at it for almost three hours and only stopped to take drinks and she usually only stopped when she couldn't fight any longer, she could still fight now…just her mind was elsewhere.

Buttercup thought of the earlier events before they were sent home by the school. She thought of Butch who was incredibly arrogant and annoying and some how made her feel uncomfortable and nervous. Grabbing a towel from the hook and wrapping it around her neck, Buttercup exited the lab compartment and thanked her father for monitoring her training. She didn't stay to hear his verdict, instead making her way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Ew," Blossom uttered as she stepped out of the kitchen, her brown eyes wide, "you stink and look horrible." She said, manoeuvring around her sweaty sister and into the lounge.

"The smell of victory Blossom," she pointed to herself and then inhaled, dry retching and then nodding her head, "yea…I stink…bad." She breathed through her mouth as she clambered up the stairs.

After her shower she entered Bubbles' room unannounced and sat on her bed, watching her blonde haired sister as she practised playing the violin. Bubbles' was the most creative sister out of them and had devoted her life to all kinds of art forms such as music, acting and dancing. Buttercup liked watching her practice, it was calming for her and even though the music wasn't like her usual Fallout Boy or Sum 41 it was still refreshing.

Blossom barged in suddenly, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't believe who's here right now," she said, a pen sticking out from behind her ear.

"Those Boys?" Bubbles replied innocently before beginning to play again.

Buttercup stood up and placed her hands on her hips, "why…would we care?" She asked even though her heart began beating erratically.

"Because they're in our _house_…" Blossom frowned and then shook her head, "it makes me worried that they even know we live…"

"Well…go deal with them," Buttercup replied flippantly.

"Tell them I'm busy practising Blossom," Bubbles added.

A thought occurred to Buttercup and she stared at both her sisters carefully, studying each of them. "Whose turn is it to cook dinner?" She was met with unimpressed eyes from Blossom and bright, laughing one's from Bubbles.

"Yours," Blossom uttered huffily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't cook if they're here," the black haired girl argued.

"She's right, it's impolite not to invite them," Bubbles stopped playing for a minute to evaluate the situation.

"Ok, simple. We ask them to join us, I'm really hungry-"

"You're asking them to join us? We hardly know them!"

"Why are you so against it Buttercup!"

"I don't know…" Buttercup trailed off, tapping her foot impatiently, "because it's unusual that we're asking strangers, _boys_ in the least, to dinner."

"Buttercup doesn't like boys very much-"

"Yea, they're only good for one thing and that's a punching bag," Bubbles rolled her eyes at being talked over. Buttercup fidgeted nervously, she liked boys very much but it was the right assumption, she could play with that and if it meant the boys wouldn't be there then it was a good idea.

"She assumes they're going to flirt with her and try to get to know her-"

"Buttercup…are you really uncomfortable around boys, you never seemed to have a problem." Blossom looked at her guiltily and Buttercup sighed, plopping onto the bed and pouting.

"It's not a matter of them flirting with me or anything…I have a feeling those boys aren't interested. It's more or less me being uncomfortable around them, especially after what happened this morning."

Blossom sat beside her sister, her eyes trained to the blue walls. "This is an opportune moment to ask them questions. I mean, they obviously know about us with superpowers, so they have to know something about controlling them." Buttercup looked up, the situation dawning on her. It wasn't what she originally thought as it being merely a flimsy night to flirt with boys; it was more to learn about whom they were…why they knew how to help her. "Now, I'll go ask them to join us for dinner, Bubbles you are free to continue practising and Buttercup the waters boiling on the stove for pasta."

The red head left leaving the door open and Buttercup stood tiredly, rubbing her legs and stretching. Bubbles turned a page in her music book. "You know Buttercup…the black haired one, Butch, he's really cute but the blonde is cuter." Her giggles rang throughout the quiet room and Buttercup couldn't help laughing either, picking up one of the numerous stuffed animals and throwing it at her childish sister.

"You promised Dad no more boys." Buttercup stood beside the bedroom door, her hand on the door knob.

"Yes…but this one is really, really cute." Bubbles hugged her bow to her chest and sighed allowing for more laughter to erupt from her tough sister.

Buttercup walked down the stairs still giggling, her long black hair pulled into a pony tail. She shivered slightly as she passed underneath the air-conditioner for she was only clad in her shorts and t-shirt, highly indecent things to wear in front of guests. So she hoped that whilst dinner was cooking she could go throw on some pants despite the warm weather that she despised. She ran across the hall not stopping to glance into the lounge where Blossom was entertaining the three boys, though she could feel the awkward tension rising.

As she threw in a bag of pasta into the boiling water Buttercup felt Blossom's presence in the kitchen, it was like she was suffocating in her sister's anger. "The _nerve_ of him," she was muttering to herself, pulling glasses from the cupboards, "he called me a bossy, spoilt brat! Could you imagine?" She turned to face Buttercup who was trying in vain not to laugh or look remotely interested.

Buttercup turned her back to her sister to rifle through the cupboards for the salt shaker; she bit her lip to keep from remarking in her sarcastic tongue. Instead she deemed it fine to ask a simple question, "Did you find out anything?"

Blossom glowered at the door, her legs crossed as she leant against the counter, "he hasn't given me any openings." As Buttercup turned around to finally face her sister she found her gone with the door slamming shut, sighing she placed the remaining ingredients into another pot.

The walls muffled Blossom and Brick's voices as she made her sneaky way up the stairs towards her bedroom. It seemed they were arguing over meaningless name calling and that the red head was inconsiderate towards her sister for staying for dinner. She merely rolled her green eyes and grumbled under her breath about boys and heroism, chivalry being dead and other little things that she found insignificant at that moment.

Her eyes strayed from the chiselled chest that was evident behind a black shirt to a stony face, one she found unwelcoming. Buttercup stared down at her body and then at him, noticing that he was checking her out in the slightest of ways. She felt uncomfortable under his piercing gaze. "If you're looking for the bathroom it's over there, now do you mind?" She asked impatiently, side stepping him and making her way to the stairs.

"You're really beautiful," Butch said quietly, stopping Buttercup in her tracks.

The girl of eighteen turned slowly, pushing her hair behind her ears to get a clear view of him. "That was…improper of you." She replied slowly, breathing deeply as they stood opposite one another.

"Are still the girl I met at school? Calm, collected and the like? Seductive? Or are you like this now, meek and arrogant?" Butch stared at her, something he felt the need to do but he hardly minded.

Buttercup felt insulted and shuffled her shoulders, standing straighter and looking intimidating. "I'll have you know that I am everyone of those things but you're straightforwardness and haughtiness has made me feel slightly inferior. I have never met anyone just like me before," she glared at him fiercely, breathing deeply.

"How do I make you feel inferior? You hardly know me," the boy took a step towards her and motioned to himself.

"_Because_ I don't _know_ you, _because_ you seem to be invading my mind you make me feel uncomfortable." She couldn't seem to hold in her words or her feelings. "I can't stop thinking about this morning…or you." She admitted quietly, averting her eyes.

"Me either," Butch turned around and walked towards the lounge, "I'll help you, you know."

She shivered as the air conditioner came on above her and she found herself rubbing her arms, "with what?" she asked, stepping out from beneath the cold air.

"You can't control it…your powers I mean." Butch turned back and smirked, "if you'll have me…I can turn into someone really, really powerful. That's what you strive for don't you? _Power?_"

Her lips curled in distaste and she glowered at him, hating that smirk on his face. "I'm already powerful," she replied easily grabbing his wrist as he suddenly appeared in front of her. Butch stared at her hand and relaxed in her strong grip, "if you try and attack me again Butch, I'll truly hurt you." She tightened her grip, watching his eyes flutter to a close and then released him, pushing him slightly to get some breathing room.

It was true; she strived for power and to be strong. If she was stronger then those reoccurring villains would truly disappear from her life and if she was stronger she couldn't be manipulated or used by the mayor. If she was stronger she'd be feared and she always liked to manipulate people.

"You're kidding yourself Girl. You could never hurt me." He called from the first floor.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Buttercup turned slowly and regarded him coldly, "Girl?" she uttered impassively. She threw herself down the stairs towards him; a green streak trailing behind her but was thrown into the wall harshly by a glowing, green hand.

"Shall we take this outside?" Her eyes twinkled with the challenge and they both raced through the lounge, over their respective families' heads and into the open air.

Buttercup twirled slowly before landing on the lush grass in front of their house. It was a warm night with barely a hint of a breeze which she basked in as perfect fighting conditions. They tried to size each other up by having a staring contest, neither of them winning but she thought that he lost simply because he made the first move of trying to tackle her.

She pushed with her feet and leapt into the air, glancing at the ground at his back as he tumbled and landed firmly on his feet. Buttercup welcomed the heated gaze but that didn't deter her from her plan of attack as she took in their surroundings, where only one tree graced their yard and with no other houses in their neighbourhood. Landing on the tree's branch she waited for him once again to make a move but hardly expected the blast of green being shot at her.

She fell backwards to dodge it which made her fall through the tree at a high speed, branches snapping around her. Growling, the girl who enjoyed this fight more than anything flew forwards, appearing in one spot and then disappearing again, something high speeds achieved. Her hand collided with his chest and she was able to manoeuvre her legs around his torso, making them fall heavily against the grass, her on top of him.

They stared at each other darkly, Buttercup enjoying the feel of adrenaline coursing through her body. Being able to fight was like a drug to her and she couldn't get enough. Butch breathed heavily, watching her wide eyes and taking in her dishevelled appearance. As he inhaled, the sweet smell of apples, woods and grass reached his nose and he closed his eyes for a moment reserving it to memory.

She was over him, a light weight that was warm and welcome with her hair cascading over her shoulders, tickling his face and neck. "What's wrong?" Buttercup breathed.

"Nothing," and he twirled them around so he was on top, feeling it was his rightful place as a man.

"You held back," she added, staring at him as he remained below her calm and collected.

"You're hardly worth fighting," he got off her and offered her his hand.

"I wasn't even trying." Buttercup replied, still out of breath.

"If you weren't trying you wouldn't be breathing so heavily nor trying to defend yourself."

"Is this just a way of manipulating me so I come begging to you to help me get powerful?" She acknowledged that part of her that really did want to get stronger out loud.

"I don't want you to beg. I want you to want me to help you."

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked incredulously, rubbing the blood from her forehead.

"Because I think you're cool," he smirked and raised her arm around his shoulders, helping her towards the house.

Blossom looked at the scene and rolled her eyes, making her way towards the kitchen to finish preparing dinner and to get the first aid kit ready. Brick and Boomer watched her go appreciatively, watching her hips sway mesmerised. "Why were Buttercup and that boy fighting?" Bubbles entered, holding her violin close to her chest as she stared wide eyed at the two boys.

Boomer took in her appearance acknowledging the long legs and the naivety that seemed to radiate from her. Her blond hair fell over her shoulders like a sheet of silk and her blue eyes were bright, cautious. He stepped forward and stared at her dazedly, _"If music be the food of love, play on; Give me excess of it."_ He quoted from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

Bubbles giggled and stared at him with raised eyebrows, "excuse me?"

"Shakespeare-"

"Yes, Shakespeare, I know the play, don't worry." Bubbles continued on her way into the roo, passing the boy with a sultry look in her eyes, "what was my sister and your brother, I assume, doing out in the front yard?" she repeated.

"Flirting I guess," Brick replied dismally, "don't ask me, Butch craves for a fight and she was a perfect candidate."

"She gets riled up easily but it doesn't mean your brother should pick on her-"

"He didn't pick on her perse," Boomer held out his hands for her violin which she handed over uncomfortably, "he…," he waved around the bow trying to think of the right words to say. "He, offered her some help…you know, with her powers. We figured that if she couldn't control it that one time today, then she's probably having trouble doing it most times." He placed the bow to the strings on the violin and played professionally.

Bubbles watched him in awe, forgetting the awkwardness and enjoying the music that overwhelmed her senses. He was a good deal taller than her with collar length blonde hair and kind, blue eyes. He was watching her, she knew, but hardly minded. The tempo of the music increased and was getting faster by the second…suddenly it stopped. "What?" she asked dumbly at the silence.

"Ah, yea…I only wanted a go," he handed it over smugly and stared at Brick, who was glaring at him impatiently.

Bubbles nodded and sighed, "How did you learn to play like that?"

Boomer scratched the back of his neck seemingly uncomfortable save for the arrogant smile. "Well, it's a string instrument and I play the guitar, easy really when you know the notes but using a bow is quite different than a pick." He smiled, shrugging his shoulders, "I like music." He said charmingly.

"So do I," breathed Bubbles, biting her lip.

"So, um, wanna hang out some time?"

"Oh dear god," Buttercup's voice rang throughout the lounge room as she hobbled through the door. She felt sore all over and wasn't looking forward to dressing herself with all the numerous bruises that would appear on her back. She waved a hand at Brick who had made himself comfortable on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table and the remote control in hand. Grunting Brick shuffled over to the other chair and made himself comfortable but glanced every few seconds at his brothers and the two girls.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Bubbles hurried off towards the kitchen leaving the one girl with the three boys.

"You're an idiot for going against Butch," Brick mumbled as he channel surfed on the large television. "He's out number one fighter."

"And you're the strategist?" Buttercup wondered briefly to Blossom who was their number one strategist.

"And I'm the clumsy one," Boomer put forth, smiling brightly.

Bubbles rushed out of the kitchen with a wet wash cloth in her hands and the kit. She settled beside her sister and went to work. Over the years she had become efficient at nursing her sisters back to health having been the one less injured out of the lot, not saying she hadn't had her fair share of bumps and bruises. Carefully Bubbles pulling out little twigs from her sister's long hair and went to work by wiping at the blood on her neck and forehead and then bandaging a nasty cut on the back of her neck. She pulled up the back of her sister's shirt and cringed slightly but smiling as the boys grunted from the look of purpleish bruises and a few more scratches.

"You've done yourself a big one this time," Bubbles reprimanded, poking childishly at her sister's face.

"Well…it was fun," Buttercup grunted as the disinfectant in the new wash cloth settled into her wounds.

Bubbles sighed and pulled out a bright, pink liquid, "you know…these will probably scar," she placed the cloth over the vial top and turned it upside down.

Buttercup sat bolt upright despite the pain and glared heavily at the vial. "You will, in no way, use that on my skin. I am quite fond of scars little Bubbles, battle scars are a greater reminder of what one fights for-"

"Shut up," Bubbles sat on her sister's legs and rubbed the cloth over the writhing girl's back, "see, our father is a scientist and he didn't like the fact that we would get scarred, we as girls minus Buttercup, didn't like that fact either. He created that stuff, a scar remedy I guess which does stop things from scarring and it's great, apart from the great amount of pain it inflicts on the user." She said over her sister's cursing and she smiled toothily at the boys who were drawn in by the look of agony on Buttercup's pretty face.

"Would the pain be equivalent to a boy getting kicked in the balls?" Brick mused quietly.

Buttercup pointed her finger at the red head and sent a blast of green energy at his hat which she found clashed horribly with his hair. "I wouldn't know," she grunted, "I've'nt got balls to be kicked in."

"All done!" Bubbles got off her sister with some difficulty and started to pack away the utensils, "and Blossoms calling us, it's time for dinner guys." She pointed towards the dinning room pleasantly as if no whining or moans of pain had ever occurred within the household. She then leant a hand to Buttercup and pulled her up slowly, she didn't bother with helping her into the dining room though because she knew her stubborn sister would never accept her help. She watched her walk away placidly before entering the kitchen to help her sister.

* * *

**Ok, chapter two is done! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's more to it but yea, I haven't written it yet so please wait until the action starts happening. It's mostly dialogue and I apologise but I'll be sure to describe more. Next chapter will be up soon I guess, if I get my homework done on time. Cya.**


End file.
